Miku's Online Journal
by ibgarry
Summary: While in an internet cafe with Kaito, Miku decides to share her views on romance and the person she loves.


Miku walked into an internet café, her laptop case in her hands. She was bundled up in a black coat and blue scarf. "Just a peppermint hot chocolate, please!" She mumbled through the warm scarf. "And your name, ma'am?" The clerk asked. "It's Hatsune Miku," She answered. The employee wrote it down on a piece of paper. "We'll have it out for you in just a moment!" "Thanks," Miku nodded. She sat down at a small table with one chair. She waited for a few minutes, watching the citizens of the town trudge by through the fresh December snow. "Hatsune Miku!" The clerk called for her, alerting the girl that her drink was ready. Taking her case with her, she walked up to the counter. "Here you go," The clerk smiled, handing her the warm drink. Without adding anything, she went back to her seat.

_Finally, I can read in peace,_ Miku thought. She set down her cozy drink on the table and brought her laptop case to her lap. She pulled out the Mac laptop from its case and set it down on the table, opening it up to reveal its bright screen. She clicked the Safari icon and typed "" with her swift fingers in the address bar.

She began reading the new fanfiction she had started earlier before she was noisily interrupted by the Kagamine twins. It was titled something like "Heaven Above" or something like that.

Miku started reading the third chapter. It was incredibly intriguing. She really wanted to finish reading it. She sipped her hot chocolate. Not even two sentences into reading, her phone rang, alerting her of a text. "What now?" She mumbled, cursing under her breath. She pulled her phone out from her case.

**[From: Kaito]**

_I see you! Haha._

Woah, what? Miku looked up from her phone and looked out the window. She saw Kaito standing on the icy sidewalk, waving at her from across the street. Phew, it wasn't a stalker!

Kaito looked at his phone.

**[From: Mi-chan]**

_Get over here before you catch a cold, silly!_

Before she knew it, Kaito was in the café. He approached the table Miku sat at, taking a chair from the table beside it and sitting leisurely in front of her.

"It was kind of random," He said, his arms crossed on the table. Miku moved her laptop to the side. "I was looking for a present—"

"For Rin and Len's birthday, correct?" She wondered.

"Yeah," He replied. "I was looking in all these store windows. By the way, I really need to take you shopping around here; there are a lot of new, cute shops." Miku giggled at Kaito's generous offer. "Anyway, when I looked left, I saw you in the café window… I had to squint to see if it was really you. Sure enough, it was, so I had to let you know that I was around."

"That's so strange! It's amazing that we ran into each other, though," She added. "So, did you manage to find a good gift for the both of them?"

"No, I really couldn't…" He scratched his head guiltily. "The shops are cute and so are the things in them, but I can't find anything Rin or Len would like."

"That's too bad. Would you like me to help you look for something later?" She offered.

"That'd be awesome! Thanks, Miku!"

They both looked at the continuously growing line in the store. So many people were waiting for coffee! The line was about to go out the door onto the freezing sidewalk. "I'm going to get a drink before that line gets longer," Kaito affirmed. Miku nodded, and he left to get in line.

Miku considered finishing reading her story on her laptop, but she felt like this time could be used for something better. She was a part of a very popular journalism site, and writing in such a quiet place seemed to be the best use of her time. She wrote for the Romance/Love and Music pages on the site, but romance and love was the easiest pick. She already had a topic picked, too.

_Hatsune Miku here!_

_"Let me tell you about something. I'm hanging out with this guy in an internet café. I love him to pieces; he's the sweetest, most generous guy I've ever met."_

She turned to Kaito, who was standing in line. He felt her glance and looked at her. He smiled, and she smiled right back.

_"He has blue hair that frames his face perfectly. The way his nose turns up is adorable, and the way he talks is so smooth, and it makes me feel so safe. He's always smiling, and during sad or desperate situations, his soothing attitude and smile calm me down. He's insanely tall, and he has broad shoulders. When I hug him, I can't help but wrap my arms around his back and bury my face in his chest. _

"_Meeting someone like him happens once in a lifetime. When he's with the younger kids, he lets them tease him and hit him, and he doesn't even bat an eye. But I have to tell you something. I'm being completely honest when I say this; he doesn't even know I love him. I'm sure he understands that we're best friends, but what he hasn't realized is that I have intensely strong feelings for him."_

Miku turned to find that Kaito was second in line.

_"I'm sure you have experienced something like this when you were younger. Some have felt it from as early as 13 to as late as 20, maybe even later. Actually, I'm positive every person who reads this column has felt this feeling before. I would like to tell you about something called 'young love'."_

"I'm ba~ck," Kaito whispered. Miku jumped, startled and flustered. Panicking, she struggled to minimize what she was typing. Kaito stood up straight. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you like that." He sat down across from her, sipping his drink.

"So I was thinking," He began, "maybe we could go check out a movie later after we finish looking for gifts… y'know, just in case you want to..." A bit of red stretched across his face. "There are a couple new movies that sound good. We can see whatever you like."

Miku beamed, still a bit flustered. She saved her column and shut the laptop. "Y-Yeah, that sounds awesome! I'd love to!"


End file.
